ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Seal of Brisingamen
Objectives Help Enrico Kaili unlock the mystery of an item he has. Summary "Say... Have we met before? Hmm? Never? Well... That's rather odd. I seem to recall that you've asked me to give you some information if I ever have any. Well, now I have and shall share it with you. The usefulness of this information all depends on you. Now, have you heard of the Monster Research Organization? I happened to get this information from its headquarters in Juno. So, how does that sound?" I want to hear! "Well! You seem to be very excited about this new tidbit of knowledge that I have. Ooh... and you look like you can handle this kind of information. I'll share everything I know! One day, an adventurer discovered a strange, mysterious object. Unable to figure out what it could do, he visited the Monster Organization. There, it was entrusted to a scholar by the name of Mr. Kaili. He still hasn't uncovered the truth about that item and wishes for assistance in his investigation. Mr. Kaili suspects that the item might be part of an undiscovered ancient relic. Fortunately, he is also researching ancient relics as a project assigned by the royal court. So what do you think? Isn't that interesting? Of course, you'd better speak to Mr. Kaili if you wish to learn more. If you'd like, I shall write you a letter of recommendation." Sounds good. "Excellent! So your name is... ? Alright, I shall contact him right away. Oh, and you can find the Monster Organization west of Juno's central plaza. It shouldn't be hard to find. Good luck!" Notes *A player can only begin this quest if it is open. This quest is only open after 50 or more players has completed the Seal of Megingjord. The Seal of Brisingamen quest will close after 100 players have completed this quest. After it is closed, players will not be able to do this quest until all four seals have closed, another God Item has been created, and 50 or more players have completed the Seal of Megingjord. *Players must be lvl 70 and above to complete this quest. At least 50 players need to complete this quest before the Seal of Mjolnir will become available. *Important: At step 10, do not talk to the Library guard at all. Doing so will reset the player back to step 5. Just talk to the bookshelf until the guard will not let you, then continue on. Rewards *900,000 Base EXP *600,000 Job EXP *1 Old Card Album *40 KVM Badges Progress "So, have you met Mr. Kaili? Please do your best. After all, I especially recommended you." Completion "Ah, I see. So it's true that Berling sealed himself in the ripple where the goddess' tear fell into the waters. Oh, I'm so excited! I don't know what to do first! Should I report to His Majesty or publish my findings or..." My reward! "Oh, right. Thank you for all the trouble you have endured for my sake. You are truly one of the best researchers I've ever met. Then, as promised... I will give you something from my precious collection! Now, let me see what we have here... Please accept this as my way of thanking you for assisting in my research. If the opportunity arises, I would like to ask you for your help once again. Now please, take care." External links *iRO Wiki Seal of Brisingamen Seal of Brisingamen